


Forget Me

by Ladyluckk



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyluckk/pseuds/Ladyluckk
Summary: The inquisitor will never forget her time with Solas, even if he wants her to.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 8





	Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Age.  
> A/N: drabble written for the prompt "forget me" on tumblr.

“Forget me.”

She wants so desperately to listen to his final words, but she can’t seem to forget; no matter how hard she tries. His last wish echoes in her mind, taunting her as she knows deep down she will never forget him. Even in her final moments, she will always remember him.

She’ll remember the smaller details. The way he would tilt his head downwards, trying to hide his amusement towards Varric’s inappropriate jokes. The way he always took the tea she gave him with no complaints, his nose wrinkling as he drank the tea the only indication of his distaste for the drink. 

She’ll remember the way he made her feel safe. The content feeling she felt when the soft curve of his lips were on hers as he’d kiss her before wishing her a goodnight. The joyful feeling of laughter that erupted from her when he and Dorian got into quipping matches. The serenity feeling of listening to him tell her long tales of his time in the fade, lulling her into a deep tranquility as she watched him work on his mural.

She’ll remember the hurt. The way her stomach dropped deeply as he had looked at her at the waterfall, his face full of anguish and regret before leaving. The way her gut twisted as he told her lies and broken promises of the truth after Corpehyesus’ defeat as he left her behind without a word. The way her heart squeezed unbearably tight as he told her the truth two years later before he cradled her now faded hand and kissed her goodbye. 

But what she’ll remember most is whereas once his name filled her with an overabundance of joy, it now fills her heart with dread and deep sorrow.

"Forget me," she bitterly whispers to herself, shaking her head while thinking about how foolish his words were.

No, she won’t ever forget him because you cannot forget someone who once meant the world to you.

Someone who still does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/Kudos are always welcomed!


End file.
